Tras los ojos verdes
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [AU][HITSUHINA] Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando al levantar la vista se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ojos... Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo...


**Holaa! Llego con otro fic! Y para variar… otro Hitsuhina xD bueno la verdad es que no sé porque estoy publicando esto pero... de pronto me dije "me apetece publicarlo" y aqui esta! xD Preveo que el fic será laaaargo asi que necesitaré muchos reviews para tratar de ser constante o ke alguien me regale un muñekito ke este todo el dia diciéndome "escribe, escribe, termínalo!" xD pues nada mas ke decir, ke Bleach obviamente no me pertenece y ke bueno no se si se entendera todo muy bien… igual es un poko lío pero tratare de ir explicando todo lo ke tengo montado en mi cabeza XD ****Ah! Se me olvidaba para los ke no sepan "Yakusoku" significa promesa **

**Allá va! Y esto es solo el prólogo… **

**TRAS LOS OJOS VERDES**

**Prólogo: Yakusoku**

"**_El día en el que los brillantes ojos esmeralda se alcen con el poder del Dios Dragón los fragmentos del mundo volverán a encontrarse uniéndose en uno solo y encontraran la paz iluminados por la calidez de la unión de lo ya olvidado y lo bendecido."_**

Los pequeños copos de nieve acariciaban la tela de su kimono anaranjado mientras ella los contemplaba maravillada; tratando de retener su forma y color en la memoria. Sabía que quizás nunca más tendría la oportunidad de volver a verlos, de volver a aquel lugar… y quería recordarlo todo sin olvidar detalle. No podía permitir que aquel nevado paisaje quedara perdido en algún rincón de su memoria junto con todo lo que había visto y vivido en él. Suspiró risueña dejando que los copos acariciaran las palmas de sus manos y sonrió contenta. Llevaba dos meses en Fuyuyama, la tierra de los descendientes del dios dragón. Su padre la había enviado a pasar un tiempo y a conocer a los señores del clan, puesto que ella como su única hija, tarde o temprano heredaría Hikarima y debía conocer a los dueños de las tierras más poderosas del lugar. Suspiró, hoy terminaba todo, hoy volvía a casa. Dejaría aquel majestuoso paisaje de frío y nieve, de gente de ojos claros y brillantes, expresión imperturbable y habilidades inimaginables. Unos pasos acercándose la hicieron girarse y una mujer vestida con un kimono color crema apareció ante ella, se trataba de Sonomi, una de las siervas de los Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori-san, será mejor que entre y tome algo caliente antes de partir" – le aconsejó la mujer. Su pelo era blanco como el de todos los habitantes de Fuyuyama.

"Hai" asintió la niña y con un pequeño salto se subió a uno de los escalones que llevaban al interior de la enorme residencia. Sacudió su kimono para hacer caer los copos de nieve que habían quedado pegados y siguió a la mujer en silencio al interior de la impresionante estructura.

El silencio reinaba en el desierto pasillo por el que avanzaban y Momo contempló las diversas puertas cerradas, preguntándose como siempre que cosas guardarían en su interior. La mujer de cabello blanco se paró frente a una de las puertas y tocó de manera solemne anunciando su llegada.

"Adelante" anunció una voz con un ligero tono de molestia.

La mujer abrió la puerta y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia de modo que su frente tocó el suelo. Momo, por su parte, se asomó para observar quien se encontraba en el interior de la habitación y una alegre sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Toushiro-sama" – dijo Sonomi aún de rodillas.

El niño levantó su vista de un pedazo de sandía que tenía entre sus manos y la fijó en las dos personas que habían entrado. No debía tener más de ocho años y su pelo también era color nieve.

"Shiro-chan! Ya te has despertado?" comentó la niña de cabello oscuro entrando en la habitación y situándose al lado del niño. Este gruñó fulminándola con la mirada mientras daba otro mordisco a la fruta entre sus manos.

"Me levanté temprano para atender a mis lecciones como deberías haber hecho tú" – sentenció él refunfuñando.

"Eh! Shiro-chan eres muy descortés con tu invitada! Podrías ser un poco mas amable" dijo la niña graciosamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de él y revolvía su pelo.

"Iré a por el té" anunció la mujer haciendo otra reverencia y desapareciendo de la estancia.

Toushiro la contempló con sus impresionantes ojos verdes, ojos que solo poseían los legítimos herederos de Fuyuyama y después apartó la mano de la niña de un manotazo.

"Te he dicho que no me llamas así" murmuró malhumorado.

La niña hizo caso omiso y fijó su vista en la ventana por donde aún se veía la nieve caer. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro y se acercó más a la ventana mirando el paisaje con la mirada apagada y el rostro ensombrecido. El heredero de Fuyuyama seguía comiendo otra sandía mientras miraba de reojo el semblante triste de la niña procedente de Hikarima. Con otro mordisco terminó otro pedazo y se apresuró a coger el siguiente. Aquellas frutas habían sido un regalo de Hikarima, en un país siempre helado como Fuyuyama no crecían aquel tipo de alimentos.

"Shiro-chan…" murmuró la niña aún con la vista en la ventana y de espaldas a él.

"Hmph" se limitó a gruñir él haciendo ver que la escuchaba aunque seguía entretenido en la tarea de comer aquellas sandías a una velocidad de vértigo.

"No falta mucho para que vengan a buscarme…" continuó ella sin moverse.

El niño soltó el pedazo de sandía que se encontraba ahora en su mano dejándolo sobre la bandeja y girándose hacia Hinamori.

"Espero que no tarden y te marches de una vez" se limitó a decir.

Hinamori se giró hacia él sonriendo débilmente y el descendiente del dios dragón se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de inundar sus ojos.

"Tampoco decía que…" comenzó algo arrepentido. No le gustaba verla llorar.

Ella sonrió y le colocó nuevamente la mano sobre la cabeza.

"Quiero que me prometas algo, Shiro-chan" pidió.

El niño de ojos verdes la miró contrario y hastiado.

"Y ahora que te pasa?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

La niña miró unos segundos al suelo y le revolvió el pelo nuevamente.

"Necesito que me prometas que nos volveremos a ver" pidió Momo con un hilo de voz.

Hitsugaya la observó serio aún cruzado de brazos.

"Se puede saber por qué estas ahora tan preocupada por eso?" preguntó el niño de pelo blanco.

Hinamori suspiró.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, Prométemelo Shiro-chan, onegai…" pidió nuevamente tomando las manos de él entre las suyas y fijando sus ojos marrones en los verdes de Toushiro.

El niño la miró intentando ocultar su sorpresa por la repentina angustia de su amiga y cerró los ojos calmadamente tratando de liberarse del recuerdo de la implorante mirada de la niña. Al abrirlos nuevamente, notó las manos de Momo tomando las suyas y su rostro inclinado, a muy escasos centímetros del suyo.

"Esta bien, esta bien" murmuró como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

El rostro de la niña cambió radicalmente haciendo que se dibujara en él una espléndida sonrisa.

"Arigato, Shiro-chan. Y recuerda que es una promesa!" dijo soltando las manos del niño y separándose de él.

"Si, si" masculló el niño sentándose y volviendo a tomar el pedazo de sandía que había dejado sin terminar. La niña se sentó junto a él y tomó otro pedazo comiéndolo tranquila.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió revelando a la mujer que había acompañado hasta allí a Momo. Se inclinó ante ambos y procedió a servir el té. Apenas Momo hubo tocado su taza un ruido de caballos hizo que la dejara nuevamente y se levantara. Hitsugaya levantó su vista del pedazo de sandía y observó la ventaba unos momentos.

Un joven irrumpió en la estancia de manera apresurada y tras hacer una reverencia a los dos niños procedió a hablar.

"Toushiro-sama, Hinamori-san, las tropas de Hinamori-sama ya están aquí" anunció.

"Arigato, Takeshi" pronunció Hitsugaya con voz fría indicándole al joven que se retirara.

"Iré a por su equipaje" le anunció Sonomi a Momo mientras ésta seguía levantada en medio de la estancia con una expresión de nerviosismo.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado nuevamente, Hitsugaya observó a la niña en silencio durante unos segundos. Ella tampoco dijo nada por unos instantes y tranquilamente con extremada lentitud abandonaron la estancia dirigiéndose hacia fuera.

Las tropas de Hikarima y ase encontraban allí, esperando a su heredera.

"Hinamori-dono, veo que está espléndida como siempre. Su padre se alegrara mucho de su vuelta. Todos la hemos extrañado mucho estos dos últimos meses" dijo un hombre uniformado acercándose a la niña.

Hinamori sonrió tímidamente. "Arigato, Mitsuru" pronunció ella.

La puerta de la enorme casa volvió a abrirse y todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia ante la presencia del padre y la madre de Toushiro. El actual señor de Fuyuyama, Hitsugaya Takahashi se dirigió hacia Mitsuru cortésmente invitándolo a pasar y preguntándole por el viaje. Éste declinó la oferta amablemente y le informó de que debía llevar de regreso a Momo lo antes posible. Hitsugaya-sama se limitó a asentir y él y su esposa, Hanako se despidieron de la niña. Hinamori se despidió de todos y se dirigió al heredero de Fuyuyama.

"Recuerda que me lo prometiste, Shiro-chan" dijo con una sonrisa subiendo a uno de los caballos que venían con los hombre de Hikarima, mientras que Sonomi llegaba con su equipaje.

"Hmph. Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así" indicó el niño molesto.

Ella sonrió y tomó las riendas de su caballo.

"Te llamaré por tu apellido cuando cumplas tu promesa" contestó con una sonrisa.

Mitsuru hizo una señal y tras una reverencia, todos los hombres de Hikarima partieron alejándose de allí. Toushiro contempló a Hinamori perderse en la lejanía. Su pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas permanecía inamovible a pesar del feroz viento. La niña agitó una mano despidiéndose y fue entonces cuando Hitsugaya supo que mantendría su promesa, volverían a verse. Pero también sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que aquello ocurriera.

**Hasta aquí! Bueno, os ha gustado, si? no? pues nada dejadme vuestras opiniones! Siiii, reviews, please xD y por si os quedais con ganas de más... desvelo que… nah! Esperad al próximo capitulo! muajajaj xDDD **

**Besoss! Y gracias por leer! **

**_Inspiraciones: Leyendas de los Otori, Peace maker kurogane, Fate of awakening love for Inuyasha (arigato Lau-chan!) _**


End file.
